1. Technical Field
The invention relates to lighting control in command centers. More particularly, the invention relates to automatically setting levels and frequencies of ambient, display and work lighting for optimum operator awareness and performance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lighting has long been known to have a psychological and physiological effect, especially where in an interior workplace without natural light. A special challenge is maintaining alertness during night shifts in workplaces that operate around the clock, most critically in important security-related installations such as military command centers.
A command center consists of a multiuser space with individual and group work areas. Elements of a command center typically include individual workstations in an organized layout, room displays visible to multiple workers, and meeting or conference areas.
Often the center must operate for long periods of time or even continuously, mandating extended and/or multiple shifts. With the often critical nature of activities conducted from such centers, such as emergency services, military operations, or satellite communications, it is a priority to maintain a high level of awareness among the operators working there.
Several studies have been conducted comparing the frequency of light to alertness, and generally have found that shortwave light at the blue end of the visible spectrum maintains alertness more than white light or longer-wave (red) light. A study from Harvard Medical School and Brigham and Women's Hospital (Sleep, February 2006) found subjects exposed to 460 nm (blue) light rated themselves more awake and had quicker reaction times than subjects exposed to green light (555 nm) even though the visual system is more sensitive to the latter. These researchers and others found evidence of a photoreceptor system used for non-sight purposes, such as synchronizing to a 24-hour day, which continues to function even in some blind people.
It would be useful to advantageously use the properties of blue lighting to increase operator effectiveness in an operations or command center setting.